Love Me Or Love Me Not
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: The Kingdoms of Raziel and Iruthiel have been at war. The King of Iruthiel sends his daughter, Clarissa, as an offering of peace. But the catch is that she be wed to the eldest son, Alexander. But with a war ending, shall another begin. Will these two feuding teenagers come over their differences or will their two kingdoms hang in the delicate balance of peace and war?
1. Peace Offering

**Don't ask me how I came up with this- it is too long and very complicated. Either way, I like the sound of a Mortal Instruments story set within a different era. It's nice to imagine and it gives a feel to it that I can't explain in the slightest. But I hope everybody enjoys this story and I'm already giving you fair warning- for the first part of the story, the characters may be a little OOC for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

"How long must we remain hidden in this dreadful place?" I look back at my mother who sits in a velvety chair, looking down at an old leather copy of William Shakespeare's Sonnets. Mother looks miserable as I, hating that we be stuck here like prisoners as we have for nearly two years. For two years have we not seen the light of day… For two years have we been hidden away from the world. Father says it remains in place for our constant safety, but I believe he only wants it as though we need to be kept silent and out of his vicious war plans.

Mother frowns. I have asked the same question for the last year we have been confounded here and she gives me the same answer each time- as she does to my young sister, Seraphina. Jonathan was much the same, but when he came of age, Father fetched him from this wretched place. The man did not say goodbye. He did not merely give a backwards glance at us as he and Jonathan rode away on gleaming white horses back to the Morgenstern Castle where we grew up. I longed to be back there- home, in my own bed, in the room I shared with my dear Seraphina.

Mother smiles gently, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Clarissa, patience is a virtue. One day your father will come and this war will be over." She drops a kiss to my forehead, smiling as she turns away, looking down at little Seraphina who sits on the rug, drawing by the candle light. "For now let's make do with the freedom with have and enjoy the serenity. We are miles away from the war- for it is silent."

I roll my eyes. "I am tired of the silence, Mother! Day in and day out we stay inside, confounded by walls that hold us prisoner. We have not so much as set a foot outside since this damned war began. My patience wears deadly thin!"

"Watch your tone, Clarissa," Mother warns. It isn't sharp, but it is sickly sweet and soft you can't help but be spooked by it. "We will be freed from this place. Let us enjoy what serenity we have now and be thankful we need not be out there on some war zone." Her emerald eyes shine with warning that puts me to silence and she nods in satisfaction, smiling as she settles into her chair once more, my sister now at her feet, allowing Mother to braid her salt-white hair.

Not able to shoot back any more comebacks, I walk from the study and into the hall. There are guards standing about, being absolutely lazy. My good God, I do not know why Father pays these hoodlums to guard us. The most action Seraphina and I see them in is playing poker or whispering about their beloveds back home. I wish not to confine them here, for they have a life of their own. Lives of wives and darling children, maybe grandchildren if so. I'd like to escape here- have a life of my own involving a charming husband and beloved children. If this war carries on, I'm sure that life will never happen for myself or even my little Seraphina.

The war…it ravaged everything. It was stupidity, really. It was a neighboring kingdom- the Kingdom of Raziel, to be correct. I believe Father knew the king quite well when all was thrown into turmoil. My siblings and I were outside at the first sign of the attacks being led. Arrows descended on us like a plague- they blocked out the sun. We were rallied inside and were locked away in our chambers. I recall holding Seraphina, who was a toddler, to my chest as we listened to the sounds of screaming men and what felt like a great earthquake. It was hours when the ambush ended and we were hauled into the mountains by a carriage just as the next wave began. Ever since then, the Kingdom has been at war with our neighboring competitors.

I find myself in the back part of the house. Nobody usually goes there unless it is to look over the mountain to see if Father might be coming back, but we gave that dream up long ago. Last time I was back here I was holding Seraphina on my hip, listening to her ask where Father was. It was too painful to bear so I never brought her back.

"Princess, you seem so alone." A voice draws me from my thoughts to see one of the guards- one of the decent ones at that. He's thin and lanky, but nonetheless strong. I grew up with him around the palace, actually. He was the little boy who could be seen reading or trying to join in on some of my tutoring sessions. His mother was one of our maids, his sister a best friend to me. Simon Lewis. "Is there anything I could possibly do to ease your loneliness?"

I turn back, smiling lightly at the boy. He's dashing, quite frankly. But I cannot ever see myself with a guard- Father would pitch a fit and it would scare my dear old mother into death. "And a good evening to you too, Mr. Lewis. What brings you here on such a fine day to be confined indoors instead of acting out with your male superiors?"

Simon smiles at me brightly. "It seems my male superiors have nothing better to do than be perverse. Also, it took to my attention that you also seem to have nothing better to do, my Lady." He dips a small bow before walking any closer, standing beside me casually as he thinks he's done all his life. "I see the way you stare- the way you wait for that man to come and take you from here. Perhaps I can do something to alleviate your stress for the mean time."

"Perhaps, Mr. Lewis," I say quietly. "Would you care to join me for a small stroll? Merely a walk through the house and nothing more."

"I know you long to feel the breeze- the sunshine on your skin," Simon says, offering me his arm. "I do believe I can offer you that today, Princess."

I smile at him, literally jumping into Simon's arms. "You are a wonderful man, Mr. Lewis! But how can we sneak out without them catching us? My mother will lecture me to no end if we be caught outside here!"

Simon smirks. "The other men are clean on the other side of the castle acting out as usual. There is a little trail that is directly behind here. Come, Princess. It is sure to be a walk you shall remember." I take his arm, heart pounding in my chest that I will go outside for the first time in two years. "Ready, Princess?"

I nod, still smiling uncontrollably as Simon walks me to a part of the large mansion I haven't dared step foot in. Then, with the lift of a lock, I'm shown a world of impossibly green trees and a cool breeze, summer having finally taken its toll across the land of Idris. "My God…it is better than I imagined!"

"Have fun, my Lady. Soon I hope we will do this more often. I hear the King is making a Declaration of Peace," Simon says.

Time seems to stand still. I turn back to Simon, giving him a look. There's nothing I want more than peace with the neighboring kingdom, but Father's peace offerings are something else… "Mr. Lewis, do you know what my father's peace offering is to the Kingdom of Raziel?"

Simon frowns, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, my Princess."

"What do you ever mean?" I ask, disengaging myself from Simon's grip. "Tell me, Simon! You are frightening me!"

"Forgive me for what I must do," Simon says quietly, winding his arm around me and clubs me one time over my back, sending the ground swiveling towards my face.

…

_Alec's P.O.V_

"This should be most interesting," Isabelle says. She listens to our father babble away with some of the Hunters, momentarily amused with his ranting. It was rare that we ever be around Father and his circle of the best Shadowhunters in the Kingdom. Well…not that the man knows, anyways. "What do you think he will declare next? That the Kingdom of Iruthiel be taken over? That their King and Prince be dismembered? The Queen and Princesses be held prisoner here?"

I roll my eyes. Isabelle is childish when she wishes to be. Father, yes, is an ill-tempered man. Now, as for the Morgenstern men, he might behead them. The Queen and the two Princesses…he would spare them. "You and your childish mind, Isabelle! Yes, Father is quite mean, but I don't believe he'd so something as bad as that! I swear you mosey on with those Hunters too much."

Isabelle chuckles. "A girl has to find out the War Plan somehow."

"So seduction is a way to do it, then?" I ask.

"It is one way," Isabelle says. She tucks her hair behind her ear, pressing her ear against the door to listen to what is being said. "Oh, brother, listen! They're talking about ending this pointless feud! The King Valentine gives us an offering of peace!"

I cock an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "Well do not talk! Use those gigantic ears of yours for something, dear sister!" Isabelle shoots me a glare, her mouth set into a hard line as she listens to their conversation. Her face goes awry in a mask of confusion and she looks back at me, particularly worried. "Isabelle, what is the matter?"

"Hush, I am trying to understand," Isabelle says. "Father seems to have a hard time believing this. It refers back to you, Alexander."

My heart pounds in my chest and then before Isabelle finishes the conversation, the door is opened by one of the Hunters- Lucian Greymark. He is Father's most trusted advisor and is a man decorated in Medals of Honor unlike any other. Also, Lucian knows when an eavesdropper is in his midst. "Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle- I hope you weren't snooping again. It looks badly on you character- especially yours, young Prince."

Isabelle gives him a small smile. "Why in the Heavens would we snoop? It is boring war stories in there, after all." She adjusts her skirts, coughing slightly.

Lucian cocks an eyebrow. "How would you ever know it had to do with warfare, my Princess? We could have been talking about the finances or other matters as to give one of you lovely children away to a betrothed."

"It was a lucky guess?" I suggest.

"Funny, Alexander. Go on to see your father. He wishes to discuss something with you," Lucian says gently. "Princess Isabelle, allow me to escort you back to your mother and younger brother." He nods lightly at me before offering my sister his arm. Isabelle takes it reluctantly, walking down the hall silently with Lucian. I can hear her grumble and Lucian only laughs, getting a kick out of her griping.

Gulping, I step inside of the throne room to see Father sitting, looking both relieved and a bit confused. But he's happy nonetheless. "Father, you called upon me?"

My father looks down at me. "Yes, my son. There are some matters I wish to discuss with you. One being that damned Valentine Morgenstern's peace offering." He pats the throne next to him, nodding. "Sit, Alexander. You may need to if you are to hear this."

I sit down beside of Father, looking up at him expectantly. "Go on, then."

Father nods. "Very well… Today, by messenger, the King of Iruthiel sent in a declaration of peace. In his message was that this war was over. But his offering of peace was his young daughter- the Princess Clarissa Morgenstern."

I scoff. "But what has this to do with me, Father?"

Father chuckles, shaking his head. "All the Kingdoms know that you have had some troubles in finding a wife. Come now- you are practically the oldest male that isn't wed! The Princess Clarissa was the Peace Offering- she is to be your wife."

"What trickery is this?!" I wail. "You know that Morgenstern is sneaky. What if he lies and sends a trained assassin into our palace?! What if I do not wish to marry his darling Princess Clarissa?"

"Son, you are over reacting as usual. One of Morgenstern's own guards will escort the Princess here. Either way, you cannot find a way out of this," Father says. "It remains better that you take one for the Kingdom rather than we feud for generations on end."

"You cannot be serious, Father!"

"I am, Alexander. Do not deny this- for it is happening. Clarissa will be here within the week. For now let us make preparations for your bride-to-be." Father sighs, shaking his head. "Alexander, the Morgenstern girl isn't what you imagine. But, love her or love her not, the marriage in due time is in six months."

I stare at the man, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because it will bring peace," Father replies. "Also, you might find love in her. I see you remain lonely, Alexander. I see the way you look at the women held at Balls. You eye them with distaste. I can only hope you fall in love with Clarissa or you simply learn to. This is the last I want to hear of this. Have a good evening, son."

I nod, knowing that I know better than to argue. I silently stand, arms behind my back as I stroll down the hall. I see my sister whispering to my mother what she has over heard when her dark eyes flicker towards me. Her eyes hold something in them I haven't seen before. "Alec, what has happened?"

"Soon shall you have a sister-in-law, Isabelle. Morgenstern sends his eldest as a peace offering to our Kingdom- to me," I say flatly. "Do what you want to prepare for the girl. I have no interest."

* * *

**Damn- Clary doesn't know what the hell's going on and Alec really doesn't want to be married. You think these two will ever get along here? (To hell with Simon. Dirty bastard took her.)**


	2. Peace of Mind

_Clary's P.O.V_

"_Princess, open your eyes. Princess?"_

I see him through my tunneling vision- Simon. He stands above me, a frown on his face as he lightly pokes and prods me. I begin to scoot away, groaning at an explosion of pain through my back and my breath catches in my throat. As far as I know we're in the back of a carriage and each bump sends a pain rippling down my spine. I struggle to remember what had happened and I remembered him talking of an offer of peace given by Father. Then I remember trying to run and he clubbed me with his fist in my back. That is probably why I'm in such pain.

Simon frowns, reaching towards me as I wriggle away. "Please, your Highness, don't move. It is obvious you are in pain. Would you like a drink? Something to help with the pain?" He reaches behind him, holding a goblet of water that I turn away from.

"I do not wish to receive anything from you," I say bitterly. "The one thing I will accept is the reason why you clubbed me and tossed me into the back of some wagon!" I prop myself up on the wall of the carriage, clenching my jaw shut as I feel the ripples of pain shooting up and down my back. "Kidnapping is a crime- the Princess especially. I can behead you for treason, Mr. Lewis."

"My Princess, I was…" Simon trails off, shaking his head.

I glare at him. "Do not stop now, since you have an excellent reason for this conspiracy."

"Your father sends you as an offering to the Kingdom of Raziel. You will be wed to the prince," Simon says solemnly. "You're vital in this war, Princess." His voice falters, hitting all octaves before it goes out abruptly.

"You have to be a fool," I murmur. "You have to be foolish to go on with such trickery! You, Mr. Lewis, are lying through your teeth! I strongly recommend that we stop this carriage, turn around, and you admit your sins to my father. He will spare you- maybe."

Simon huffs. "Your father sends this decree! Need I show you the documents, Clarissa?!" His voice having grown loud, his brown eyes teeming with an irritable emotion, draws out a paper and shows the inked marked parchment. "You will be given away to the Prince of Raziel- the Prince Alexander Lightwood, as his wife."

I stare down at the paper in his hands, reading the paper that has been carefully scribed in ink. I read over the declaration of peace, noticing that my name is mentioned several times throughout. Sure enough, at the bottom, is my father's careful handwriting where his signature is. "This cannot be…"

"Alas it is, my Lady. It is with a heavy heart I was assigned to escort you to your new home. I wished not to but the money I received will help support my family, my dearest Princess," Simon says. "I wish it was different, my love."

I feel tears streak down my face. "You did what you must, Simon- for your family." I hand him back the slip of paper, drying away my tears quickly. "Do not bother me with anymore of this. Do away with me as my father said."

Simon places a handkerchief in my hand. "I see your fear. Feel no worry, for the Lightwoods are just people. I am in acquaintance with the young Princess Isabelle, her mother the Queen, the King, and both Princes."

"Are you sure?" I ask silently.

"As sure as my name is Simon," Simon replies jokingly. "Everybody is nice, Princess. Though, just as a warning, watch yourself around Prince Alexander. He isn't the most cheerful boy in all of Idris. Perhaps you may brighten his life, my Princess."

I dap lightly at my eyes, looking down at the silk handkerchief. Simon smiles gently, settling back against the wooden walls of the carriage. "Rest, my Lady. We will reach the Kingdom of Raziel soon enough. Enjoy this while you have it. I remain sure than their Kingdom is in a frenzy preparing for your arrival."

"How do you not know they will toss me into the dungeon?" I ask.

Simon snickers. "Well…you are marrying the Prince and you will have the heir to the throne. I'd highly doubt they'd throw you, future Queen of Idris, into some dank, dark place. Worry not your little heart, Princess."

Silence falls between us, the carriage bumpy in every way as it rolls on down the dirt road leading to the palace. "Simon?"

The guard's big brown eyes lock upon mine, smiling gently. "Yes, my Princess?"

"Call me Clarissa," I say quietly.

"Very well then," Simon says. "But, I believe Clarissa is a mouthful, do you not agree? How about a nickname, then? Clare, Care…" He rambles on with a list of nicknames until I interrupt him, watchin as his eyes shoot up. "Have I offended you, Clarissa?"

I shake my head, giggling. "No, you have not. I would find it enjoyable if you would, in turn, call me Clary." Clary…I like it.

"Clary," Simon says, allowing the name to roll over his tongue. "It's lovely. Well then, Clary, would you like to play a game? I have cards in my pocket or maybe we can make one up."

"No cards," I say quietly. Silence falls between us when I think up a little goofy idea- something I would do with my young sister Seraphina. "How about we play 'Simon Says?'"

"Now that sounds interesting," Simon replies. "Shall we, Clary?" He cracks a wicked smile at me and I return in without hesitation. Now I know that this little goofy boy will become my best friend…even though he did throw me back inside of this wretched contraption.

I wink. "We shall." I turn towards him, both of us chatting like little children. "Begin the game, Simon." Then, with that, we fall into the made-up game.

…

_Alec's P.O.V_

They all came running towards me. Servants of every size and stature come my way, faces bright at the mention of the new princess. All show me fabrics made for her clothing and others are for bedding. Others present me with gifts for my bride- precious pearls, shimmering gem stones, and red rubies. Not that it mattered, though- I went through, picking at random. I do not want the princess or this marriage. Why make me marry when I do not want to? My entire life is now dictated by _her_. My family talks about her and nothing but her- murmurs of the Princess Clarissa Morgenstern fill the palace day in and day out. The servants scatter about, murmuring things. Children scatter about the castle, talking tales and making wonders of her. The mention of the Princess never ends.

"Alexander! I strongly suggest you snap out of your little attitude," Isabelle snarls.

I watch abruptly as the arrow swoops left, implanting itself into a tree instead of the target. Huffing, I turn back towards my young sister who stands tall, arms crossed over her chest, nostrils flaring angrily. The little monster messed up my aim! "Silence yourself! You are not the one being forced to marry some little bitch from the neighboring kingdom! What if it was you, sister?"

I feel the shaft of an arrow at the center of my back, burrowing into my skin. My breath catches, a sharp pain rushing through me. "I would welcome my spouse with compassion and open arms- the opposite of what you do."

"How can I welcome her when I do not wish to keep her, Isabelle?" I growl. "I do not want this marriage!" My words are regrettable because the end of the arrow sinks deeper. I hold my breath, afraid I will scream out.

"Have you ever merely given a thought to how this girl feels? Alec, this girl has been ripped from her home. Everything she knows is gone because she is forced to marry you as well. On top of being kidnapped and all, she has it a lot worse that you," Isabelle quips violently. "Brother, she is scared of what comes. How does she not know you are some ruthless war lord who wants her for pleasure?"

I rip away from her. "I am above that! Yes, I am against this- but I would not ever lay a hand on my bride or any girl for that matter."

Isabelle smirks. "Do you not hear your words? You show compassion- it turns to love. You would not care had you not said such things. Had you not cared, you would have been abusive from the start."

"Damn your logic, woman," I say quietly. Silence falls between us and Isabelle approaches me, a small smile on her face. "What do you have further to say, sister?"

Isabelle presents me with a small portrait. I cock an eyebrow as to question what she gives me until I look at the picture. Somewhere inside I feel all my fears alleviate. This is not the woman I pictured within my mind. I tricked myself into believed that this princess would be utterly different like Iruthiel's women. Instead of a hulking woman that I had imagined, I see a petite girl, a shy smile on her face. She almost looks twelve or thirteen but with her mature features, she is just around Isabelle's age.

I gulp, looking up at Isabelle. "This is the Princess Clarissa?"

"Beautiful, is she not?" Isabelle asks, a smile on her face. "When I was young, I believe I was in acquaintance with her mother. I recall a mane of hair like fire and eyes like the most sacred emeralds. Oh, Alexander, you have acquired such a darling bride!" Isabelle spins around, off in her head somewhere, saying things to herself.

I smile crookedly. "She is lovely." I tuck the picture of the princess into my pocket, standing up from my place on the ground. "Thank you for the reassurance, dear sister." With that I stroll past her, walking back to the palace, the stinging ache in my back a dull memory as I think about the young princess.


End file.
